


To Break a Wall

by SarineCassius



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violent Sex, non-con-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarineCassius/pseuds/SarineCassius
Summary: They were Titans, and Mikasa was the Wall. They all wanted to get in. They wanted love, they wanted to know the mistery that was Mikasa Ackerman. Not Levi. Levi just wanted to break her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To continue with my smut-writing streak, i give you this piece of Rivamika smut. It barely has a plot, but i really needed some D/s dynamics between these two. 
> 
> It's not a fluffy encounter and it has depictions of violent sexual relations. You may even find it non-consensual-ish at the beggining, but i swear it's not the case.
> 
> If you find any of the previously described situations offensive or too much for your sensibilities, please stop reading.

**To Break The Wall**

They were Titans, and Mikasa was the Wall.

 

They all wanted to get in.

 

Many soldiers on the Legion were captivated by her beauty; they looked at her the way you look at rain after a long drought, everyone thought highly of her and not many had negative things to say about her, like it was forbidden...almost like she was some sort of deity.

 

They all wanted to get in. He could see the desire filling their gazes and he saw them trying to get her attention, her love, they wanted to get a glimpse of the mystery that was Mikasa Ackerman. 

 

Levi, on the other hand, wanted to break her.

 

He knew it was pointless trying something romantic with her, it was not love what she was looking for. If she was anything like him, there was an underlying need for violence.

 

He wanted to break her, so he punched and push and bit, he cornered her against walls, he bickered.

 

He had fought her tirelessly, throwing her against the floor, cracking her bones and kicking her tender body. And every single time, she got up and returned his attacks.

 

She was like the Wall. And it was going to take a colossal effort to break her.

 

Watching her walk proudly around the castle was like a punch in the gut, a constant reminder of how many times he had failed.

 

So he changed his approach and kissed her violently in the secrecy of his office, he bit and sucked her lips, licked lasciviously her sweet neck; she tried to fight him, putting her hands on his own, trying to stop his advance. He saw as she closed her eyes and slowed down. She asked him to stop, and he did. He stupidly stopped.

 

Levi was so close to breaking her and his foolish heart made him stop. 

 

He was really close. Or so he thought.

 

After this particular attack against her, she built another layer around her and avoided him at all costs. It only increased his frustration.

 

Eventually, after a specially difficult mission in which Eren’s physical resistance was put to test, she appeared in his office; soaked wet from the rain pouring outside, looking at him in pure rage; he smiled. They yelled at each other for a while, and then again, he cornered her against the cold stone wall, Mikasa flinching when she found herself trapped. Her beautiful eyes looked straight at his, daring him to continue. So Levi tried again.

 

He grabbed her neck and kissed her, crashing his lips against her cold ones, pulling her closer to him. She did not fight him nor tried to stop him, and right there and then Levi knew exactly how he was going to break her.

 

He pushed her not to gently towards the desk, leaving her slim body sprawled on it. Her eyes were closed and her face red. She looked sinful.

 

He stood above her, his face millimeters from hers, and started unbuttoning her blouse, scratching the cool skin beneath his fingers. He bit, he scratched, he pinched. And she kept her eyes perfectly closed. 

 

That would not do.

 

A low growl escaped from his throat, his blood boiling from the need of watching her beg, cry, moan…

 

He pulled her to a sitting position and forced her to look at him. They kissed. Levi kept exploring her sweet body, that grew warmer after every touch; he felt dizzy, lightheaded from all the pleasure he felt, pleasure mixed with the ever growing desire to see her coming undone under his touch.

 

Mikasa tried to get him as naked as she was, her slender fingers working their way to the buttons of his shirt. It enraged him.

 

Levi grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her arms behind her back, restraining her in one swift and violent movement. Mikasa moaned.

 

_Yes_ , that was exactly what he wanted. 

 

He kept going, tearing clothes, biting flesh; soft sounds reassuring his every movement. Levi passed his fingers over every indent on her body, every scar, every freckle….

 

He looked at the annoying piece of red fabric that guarded her neck, and pulled it so violently it almost tore, she tried to keep it in its place, but Levi once again restrained her hands and put them above her head while he pushed her back to lay over his desk.

 

Throwing her precious scarf on the floor, he felt truly powerful against her for the first time; he saw her eyes get filled with tears, as she tried to look away, denying him of what he desired. He got closer to her and grabbed her face in one of his hands, forcing her to face him. 

 

-Look at me- he spat, and he felt the goosebumps rising in every bit of her skin as she looked in his eyes.

 

He lowered his fingers and caressed her warm neck, biting into it as his fingers went lower. He bit hard, a bit harder each time, feeling her breaths getting shorter and shorter as he went; the salty taste of blood reaching his tongue…

 

Levi backed up a little, watching mesmerized as the little droplets of blood raised above the surface of her ivory skin. Yes, that was it.

 

He smudged the drops of blood along her neck and licked it as Mikasa moaned, his tongue feeling every vibration of her throat. Feeling like madness was striking him, he let his fingers wander between her legs.

 

He had to break her. He wanted her to cry, hurt, bleed, beg, moan… He needed it. His _sanity_ depended on it.

 

Mikasa kept on moaning, increasing his pulsing desire, like it was the fuel his limbs needed to keep on moving over her sweet body. His fingers were soaked on her pleasure, his ears did not capture any sound other than her moans and whimpers, it was glorious. Mikasa’s legs hanged in the edge of the desk and his calloused hand forced them open, Levi put a finger on her dripping entrance, teasing her on what was to come. His finger stayed still, his mouth still wandering on her breasts, licking her rosy nipples.

 

She moved under him, angled her hips, in a desperate attempt to get her needs satisfied. He smiled. He had just made a crack.

 

He toyed with her clit, he moved his fingers up and down in between her soaking wet folds, her back arched as soon as he started to move faster, incapable of holding back her delicious cries anymore.

 

Yes, he was getting really, really close.

 

He penetrated her with one finger while he kissed her, tasting her sweet lips with every bud of his tongue; she was wet, and she clenched every time he tried to move, tempting him with the promise of her tightness around him. He kept his middle finger inside her as his thumb caressed her clit, Mikasa arched her back and he smiled to himself...so, so close…his torture on her body continued for a couple minutes, until she stopped trying to hide her pleasure, moaning loudly and moving her hips freely against his fingers.

 

Levi licked her breasts and nipples with the hunger of a starved man, he wanted to unravel, to be a victim of his own pleasure just as she was right now, but he knew he had to focus for a little while longer, just a bit more...he removed himself from the warmth of her young body, conscious about the fact that, had he kept going, he would’ve been finished way before he intended to be.

 

She whimpered, her breathing erratic and her skin flushed and perfect. She sat down on the edge of the desk, as he removed his own straps and unbuttoned his shirt. Her eyes reflected a deep hunger within them. A need of him, his touch, his tongue, his cock…

 

He stepped out of his pants and stood fully naked before her.

 

\- On your knees- he said, his voice low and raspy.

 

She didn’t even blink before she was already kneeling at his feet, her face deliciously close to his erection. He stroked her hair as she waited.

 

-Go on, do it, i can see you’re dying to get it in your mouth- she looked at him, her lips barely parted and her eyes pleading. Beautiful.

 

He pushed her head towards him, and she licked his length with desire. He let out a long moan, as she put his cock inside her mouth for the first time. It was glorious, perfect.

 

-You can do better than that- he kept on pushing the back of her head, as she sped up the pace, salivating profusely around his engorged member. He didn’t allow her to stop or slow down, and she didn’t try to get away from him, her eyes were watery but filled with lust. He caught a glimpse of her hand wandering towards her core, surely looking for a bit more pleasure for herself. He yanked her up in one forceful pull of her hair.

 

-What do you think you are doing?- he said, pushing her back to the desk, his nails scratched her from throat to belly, leaving red marks along their way, his fingers touched her pussy lightly- Do you want more of this? Or is it something else you want?

 

She kept on breathing in uneven inhales and exhaling loudly as she tried to regain a bit of her long lost composure.  _ Come on, Mikasa, ask for it… _ He took his painfully hard cock on his fist, and took a step closer to her. She licked her lips and closed her eyes. Levi bent over her body, breathing in her neck.

 

-Is this what you want?- he positioned himself in her entrance, warm and dripping.

 

She just moaned. 

 

-Do you want me inside of you, Mikasa?- he moved his pelvis, menacing to penetrate her at any moment now- Do you?- Levi licked the side of her neck and talked to her ear- Ask for my cock, Mikasa- he felt like the devil himself, tempting a saint.

 

-Yes!- she moved up her hips, trying to get him inside of her- Please, ah!- she cried out

 

-I won’t do it until you say it- he whispered- Come on, Mikasa, you need to come, don’t you?- he rolled his hips again, as she moaned once again- You just have to say: _Fuck me Levi_ , and i’ll do it…

 

-Yes, please! Please, Levi, fuck me!

 

Oh, the sweet, sweet, sound of victory. He pushed to get inside her in one swift movement. She was so, so wet. His cock glided in and he felt the walls of her pussy clench in delight, she was coming, and, judging by the cries that came out her mouth, she was coming hard. 

 

- _Levi!_

 

That was it. She was _his._

 

He moved in and out as he came as well, stars behind his lids as the climax washed over his body in a violent avalanche, he could almost hear stones cracking and collapsing on the floor around them, suddenly, destruction sounded a lot like love...

 

He was finally in. She was broken. A mess of cum and moans over his desk. She was his. The walls that protected her secrets and her vulnerability had a gap made by him and for him only. 

  
As it turned out, all you needed to do to break a wall was finding its weak spot...


End file.
